The Program in Epidemiology, led by Dr. Thomas Vaughan, includes 18 faculty members, of which 9 faculty are principal investigators on peer-reviewed research projects. The Program received $8.1 million in sponsored support of its research and training activities in 2007, of which $7.8 million was received from sponsors that meet NCI's criteria for peer-review. Program members are faculty at Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (FHCRC), University of Washington (UW) School of Public Health and Community Medicine (SPHCM), and UW School of Medicine (SOM). The overall scientific goals of the Program in Epidemiology are to identify causes of human cancer and its progression;improve our understanding of the basic mechanisms that lead to cancer and its progression; and develop effective primary and secondary prevention strategies. State-of-the-art molecular epidemiology tools and techniques are typically used by investigators in Epidemiology to conduct a wide range of studies to identify physical, chemical and infectious agents, behavioral and host characteristics, and heritable factors that influence a person's chances of developing cancer, and to assess the impact of these factors on the cancer burden in human populations. A rapidly growing area of interest is to identify factors that influence cancer patients'survival and their quality of life. Methodologic work has focused on the development and evaluation of tools to assess the efficacy of cancer screening in the reduction of mortality from cancer and detection of cancer recurrence. During the past grant period, program members authored more than 400 publications, of which 27% were intra-programmatic and 38% were inter-programmatic. PERFORMANCE SITE(